


I'm Horny - Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Horny, Limericks, Other, Unicorn Fetish, Unicorn Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't really know, to be honest</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Horny - Limerick Edition

**Author's Note:**

> so, i've been telling my guitar teacher about my fanfictions
> 
> yesterday, he asked where he could read them, so i told him my username, and apparently, if you search "thedarksnottakingprisonerstonight" on google, the first page is basically just my stuff. that's cool.
> 
> so, there's a possibility that he's reading this. he's probably cool with it, though. i hope? i told him it was weird, so he's probably not going to get scarred or anything. hopefully. i mean, he could be reading this right now. (hi, travis... i totally haven't spent the past two hours writing and reading fanfiction... i've been practicing bar chords and stuff... *sweats nervously* *pete wentz screaming in the distance*)
> 
> i think i've said this before, guys, but if you want to request something for me to limerick-ize or whatever, i'll do it. it could be a whole fanfiction, like these first four have been, it could be just a certain scene (like when joe bites off patrick's hand in I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream, 'Cause We're Terrified or when paula deen eats dj lance rock in There's A Screen On My Chest). whatever, i guess.

Mikey Way woke.  
Japanese oak.  
The bright sun was glaring in his eyes.  
It was too bright.  
Mikey wished for night.  
He closed his eyes, rolled over, and sighed.

"Hello, Mikey Way,"  
he heard a voice say.  
“You’re sleeping naked, but I think that’s okay.”

Mikey opened his eyes  
and suddenly realized  
Ray Toro was next to him that morn.  
Ray was dressed in nothing  
but a tutu, sparkling,  
and he’d gelled his hair into a horn. 

"Ray, what the *potato*?  
Why are you here?”  
“How did you get into my house-"

Ray shook his head, forlorn.  
“I’m a unicorn.”  
American harvest mouse. [i couldn’t think of anything]

Ray jumped up and  
flipped him with his hands.  
"Mikey, get on your hands and knees."  
Mikey did just that.  
Ray huskily asked,  
"In unicorns, do you believe?"

Mikey shakily  
nodded. Suddenly,  
Ray jammed his hair into Mikey's anus.  
He *potato*ed him with it.  
Mikey had to admit,  
unicorn role play did increase his gayness.

Ray began stroking  
Mikey's penis-thing.  
"Your horn is so hard, Mikey," Ray said.

"Ray, I'm gonna-"  
Mikey then cummed;  
‘twas sparkly and white on the bed.

"Ray," he said, panting,  
"I only believe  
because I’m a real unicorn."  
Mikey unzipped  
his human skin,  
revealing his unicorn form.

And, after reforming,  
on that wondrous morning,  
his horn wasn’t the only thing making him horny.


End file.
